


SBURB Handbook: Modding and Scrying

by BlackHack240



Series: SBURB Handbook Series [1]
Category: SBURB - Fandom
Genre: Gen, MODDING, SBURB Guide, SCRYING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHack240/pseuds/BlackHack240
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>here is where you can learn all you need to know. If something is wrong, then either"[WARNING!]" or "[DANGER!]" will appear over the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SBURB Handbook: Modding and Scrying

Hello!  
I, BlackHack240, will be your guide in this Handbook of [MODDING] and [SCRYING]. Alot of you may be asking; "What's Modding?" or "What's Scrying?" Most questions may be answered, as there are still some things I dont even know. Anyway, Without futher ado, LET THE HANDBOOK BEGIN!~

 

~SBURB Handbook For Modding and Scrying~

~[MODDING]~  
Normally what people think of Modding is either hacking a small part of the game, like your stats or abilities, or Hacking the entire Game. I say to you, WRONG, SIR!  
Modding is actually changing your outfit. like in Homestuck when Dave was talking to Aradia and his clothes kept changing. Technically, that was Modding.

Q: Wait... What do you mean, technically?  
A: Well, Modding normally works on GodTier Costumes, but im not sure what happened there.

Q: Can ANYONE Mod?  
A: Of Course! I especially recommend Modding to Rain Players due to the rainbow costume, and Dream Players, well, when Dream players GodTier, they end up Naked, so...Yeah.

Q: I Modded my GodTier, and ended up getting an ability. Why?  
A: It's not Rare, but It's not uncommon. It happenes from time to time, but its basically a bonus for combinding the right pieces of clothing together. I had the same thing happen to me in my first run-through. I was the Prince of Stars and I ended up getting [Starlight Calliope], an ability not common to Princes.

Q: How many times can I Mod my costume?  
A: Just Once, so you better be happy with what you put on, or else you'll be travling/fighting with an outfit you dont like, and everyone in your session will hate you because you keep whining about how your costume sucks.

Q: I didnt get an Ability!  
A: Quit Complaining. You just didnt put the right outfit together. Hey, at least you like your outfit, right?

Q: I got a Life Ability...  
A: Sucks to be you. Life players are uncanny for having incredibly specific Abilities.

Q:I got an Ability called "Shuffle". what does it do?  
A: Congrats! you got a special ability! But that Ability is normally given to someone when they first enter the Medium, so that might be a Bug.  
"Shuffle" can only be used if you bring in a Music device like an Mp3 with you when you enter the Medium. WHen you have an Mp3, Shffle will begin on its own in a battle. Whatever songs you have on that M3 is what plays. Think of "Shuffle" as a infinite FREE Fraymotif Player.

 

Now that all of the [MODDING] Questions are answered, we can now go to [Scrying].

~[SCRYING]~

Q: What IS Scrying?  
A: You know how Seer's have the Hood OVER thier eyes? its so that they can block everything out and get a better scrying session.  
"Scrying" is when a player uses an ability (eg. [Stargazing]) to see the outcome of something.

Q: I heard there are things called "Others". What ARE they?  
A: They are giant-ass monsters that will fuck your shit up if you look at them.

Q: I saw an Other while scrying.  
A: [DANGER!] LOOKING at an other while scrying is BAD. VERY BAD. If you arent messed up opon seein them, then you're already messed up.

Q: But I Feel Fine.  
A: then you are one lucky person. You are what I call a "Survivor". A Survivor is a person that has seen an Other while Scrying and DIDNT go crazy. 

Q: I saw people who arent in our session while Scrying.  
A: [WARNING!][WARNING!] Oh wow... OK... You better sit down and grab a fucking pen cause this is a doozy of a problem.  
What you have is of two problems; either A: Its a player of a different session, or B: they are Post-Scratch Players. Now, what you need to do is if they contact you, DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT, reply. If they give you advice, do not take it. Pretend nothing happened. if you DO reply, a butt-ton of Paradoxes. JUST. PRETEND. NOTHING. HAPPENED.

 

Ok, so now that all that the questions have been answered, I have nothing left. So, this handbook has ended. I hope you enjoyed all this information!  
~BlackHack240 (CH: blackHack240)


End file.
